Iaelë : de mythril et de flammes
by Tari Miriel
Summary: Car il est dit que les elfes ne meurent, à moins que ne meure le monde ou que leur coeur ne se brise...


De mythril et de flammes

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ...

* * *

Le cheval du jeune prince rua et il fut projeté à terre, parmi la masse hurlante des orcs. Les créatures s'en saisirent sans ménagement et le frappèrent, tandis que Legolas virevoltait à cheval autour d'eux sans parvenir à percer leur défense. Il ne pouvait atteindre son frère, malgré les coups de sabots que recevaient les orcs. Le sifflement de la lame de son épée ne les faisait même plus reculer, et c'était lui désormais qui perdait du terrain, s'éloignant inexorablement d' Iaelë, incapable de lui porter secours. Le cheval s'était enfui lorsque l'elfe était tombé, et la monture de Legolas montrait des signes de fatigue malgré les exhortations du prince. Il tua encore un orc, parvint presque à pénétrer dans le cercle défensif des guerriers, mais ils coupèrent les jarrets de son cheval qui s'effondra sous lui. Legolas sauta de sa selle et s'enfuit à toute jambes : désormais, Iaelë était livré à lui-même. Il courut jusqu'aux arbres où la lumière ne venait plus, grimpa en hauteur, et revint aussi vite qu'il le put vers le groupe d'orcs, sautant dans les branches à bonne hauteur du sol, invisible aux yeux inexpérimentés. Il avait dû abandonner son épée, mais son arc était encore à son épaule. D'un tournemain, il le banda, encocha une flèche et visa un orc : la flèche transperça la gorge, et la créature s'effondra dans un râle gargouillant, crachant du sang. Mais plusieurs guerriers l'avaient déjà repéré, et à nouveau il dut fuir. Il n'avait même pas revu Iaelë, et les orcs emmenèrent son petit frère sans qu'il puisse même apercevoir à nouveau son visage, sans même qu'il sache s'il était encore en vie. 

La nuit tomba alors que Legolas suivait à distance le groupe d'orcs. Ceux-ci firent halte au bout de plusieurs heures, et lorsque le groupe se scinda Legolas put voir son frère : Iaelë semblait inconscient alors que les deux orcs qui l'avaient visiblement porté le lâchèrent. Le petit corps tordu resta immobile, et Legolas se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il tremblait d'épuisement et de crainte, et Iaelë n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Les orcs, enfin, allumèrent un feu et traînèrent le jeune elfe près des flammes. Un instant, Legolas crut qu'ils allaient l'y jeter et se repaître de sa chair – car déjà il avait vu plusieurs de ses soldats subir cette atroce coutume et, encore conscients, hurler, tenter de fuir et danser dans les flammes, retenus au centre du feu par les lances des orcs ricanants... Mais les créatures se contentèrent de le frapper au visage et sur tout le corps, mais Iaelë, toujours, ne réagissait pas. De loin, accroupi sous les arbres, Legolas ne pouvait voir s'il était conscient et s'il bluffait, ou si réellement il avait perdu connaissance. Les orcs le frappèrent encore, puis cessèrent leur jeu devant l'immobilité de l'elfe et s'assirent autour du feu après l'avoir écarté des flammes.

Legolas attendit qu'ils soient tous rassemblés devant le feu, puis plongea son regard dans les flammes. Ses lèvres remuèrent quelques secondes, et le feu s'éteignit : les orcs poussèrent des cris aigus tandis que Legolas se précipitait vers Iaelë qu'il distinguait à la lueur de la Lune. Les orcs braillaient toujours et l'elfe s'agenouilla auprès de l'enfant, penché sur son visage qu'il devinait à peine. Les lèvres entrouvertes ne laissaient passer nul souffle perceptible.

Hélas, un guetteur qui s'était éloigné revenait en courant, une torche flambante en mains, et ralluma le feu immédiatement ; Legolas à nouveau le fit s'éteindre, mais un guerrier l'avait repéré. Il serrait encore Iaelë dans ses bras, s'apprêtant à le porter pour fuir, lorsqu'une masse s'abattit sur sa tête. Sa pensée explosa en un éclair blanc silencieux, et il tomba en avant. L'orc le repoussa d'un coup de pied et se saisit de l'enfant, qui soudain, comme par magie, s'éveilla et se mit à frapper le guerrier de toutes ses forces ; mais celui-ci était évidemment bien plus puissant que lui, et ses efforts furent vite réduits à néant par deux bras puissants qui enserrèrent les siens. A cet instant, Iaelë vit Legolas à terre, les yeux clos, le front en sang, et il hurla. L'orc le porta vers le feu sans se soucier des coups de pieds du jeune elfe, et il dit dans sa langue :

- Le Dieu est en colère, l'un d'entre nous a commit une faute ! Je ne veux pas savoir qui, mais sachez que le coupable sera puni par Sa colère ! Il nous montre son courroux en éteignant notre feu, nous allons Lui montrer notre dévouement par ce sacrifice ! Si nous ne mangerons pas de l'elfe ce soir, ce sera pour mieux servir le Maître, ...

Et il continua ainsi, poussant ses guerriers à la colère, les exhortant au meurtre, et bientôt les orcs se mirent à scander un chant de guerre qui roulait sous les arbres comme une vague de haine.

Legolas reprit conscience assez tôt pour percevoir le hurlement de son petit frère qui l'appelait : le coeur battant, il se releva en chancelant, saisit son arc d'une main tremblante, et lâcha sa flèche qui se planta dans l'estomac du grand orc qui tenait Iaelë. Le guerrier émit un hurlement guttural, mais au lieu de lâcher l'enfant, il le jeta au milieu des flammes dans un hurlement de joie des orcs. Legolas hurla lui aussi, et les créatures se précipitèrent sur lui alors qu'encore il fixait Iaelë des ses yeux exorbités : l'enfant se tordait dans les flammes, debout au milieu des gerbes d'étincelles du _mythril_ qui ornait ses vêtements ; et les orcs de piquer son corps de leurs lances acérées tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur et de terreur et appelait son frère qui ne pouvait l'aider. Alors, tandis que Legolas voyait comme au ralenti les orcs se rapprocher de lui, les armes tendues, à nouveau il encocha une flèche, et cette fois il visa le coeur de son petit frère. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, Iaelë hurla son nom, et il décocha son trait.


End file.
